


Let dreams be real

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: Sansa has just finished her university degree and her friend Margery invites her to her family beach house for the summer.  Little does she know that this trip has the potential to heal her past wounds and maybe find her happily ever after with a handsome, broody lifeguard Jon with a hidden past of his own.





	1. The beginning of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction here, so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy it, comments are always welcome.

Sansa sighed when her bare feet first touched the soft sand of Dragon Isle Cove.   The last term of Uni had been a tough one and she was exhausted, but relieved to finally have completed her degree in arts and design. 

When her friend Margaery had suggested that Jayne and her could stay in her parents beach home for the summer, she had at first refused.   Sansa knew this little beach town, being only three hours’ drive from Kings Landing University would be packed full of students celebrating the end of year and the thought of a drink filled summer watching the girls drool over men was not what she craved, she wanted nothing more than to have time to read a book that was not related to school work and actually have a few good night’s sleep.

Margaery had won of course, whining that Sansa had refused all of her previous invites to the beach house and that she deserved a break in the sun and that she wouldn’t be happy back in the colder Winterfell

“SAN’s cocktails are ready!!!!” she turned to see Margaery on the veranda of the house waving a glass of bright pink drink.

“Ok coming” taking one last look around at the ocean she made her way back up to the house.

Margaery’s family home was stunning and sat directly on the beach of a private cove within walking distance of the larger and more packed Dragon Isle Beach (aka party beach).   The house was one of the largest beach houses on Dragon Isle which Sansa was not surprised at given the wealth of Margaery’s grandmother and sole guardian since her parents died when she was young.

Even knowing it would be amazing did not stop Sansa being lost for words when she had been shown her room, it was the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen…..with its wooden floors and massive four poster bed, private bathroom with Jacuzzi and large private veranda overlooking the beach.  Sansa had all but decided never to leave the bedroom again, which had made Margaery laugh no end and drag her around the rest of the house, with each room being the perfect example of a dream house.     

“Come on let’s drink up and go check out the view on the other beach!” Jayne declared excitedly raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Sansa rolled her eyes.  She loved Jayne and Margaery, they had been friends since childhood and she had been so grateful for their support during the hard times she had been through.  But having lived with them for the last three years it had cemented what Sansa had always known that they were different from her.  They were both way to beautiful for their own good, fun loving party girls.  Sansa she supposed and had been told she was pretty but was more focused on her schooling than dating a new boy every month! And after her first two dating experiences, she shivered at the thought and she felt the fear and bad memories starting to creep up fully into her mind.

“Earth calling Sansa, come in Sansa”   Margaery clicked her fingers in front of her face and it brought her away from her dark thoughts.

“Sorry” she grumbled drinking down the end of her drink.

Before she knew it the three girls were walking towards the main beach and when it came into full view Sansa sighed way too loudly.  The beach was packed, a sea of bodies, loud music and laughter, she wanted to stay back on the empty private beach and start on her book…..but knew the girls would not let her and she had promised to not be as they said on many occasions on the way here a _‘party pooper’._

Marg ushered the girls past all the beachgoers to the front of the beach right by the ocean and to Sansa’s relief to three sun loungers and a large umbrella located near a life guard tower.   “How did…?” she started to ask as the girls placed their bags down.

Margeary smiled “I hired these for the whole holiday…..didn’t want you having to slum it!”  she laughed.

Sansa looked around in disbelief the beach was packed and it seemed like barely an inch of sand didn’t have a body on it but Marg had managed to get them the perfect spot right by the ocean and she couldn’t hide the relief from her face.

She wasted no time settling herself down on her lounger, put her headphones on and grabbed her book – maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

When Sansa had finished the first two chapters the girls came back from surveying the area!! For potential fun, she took her headphones out and was given a very melted frozen cocktail.

“Well well well” Jayne squealed in delight.  “This has the potential of being the best holiday ever!!”   Sansa listened to them given her a rundown of the guys they had chatted to at the bar and several they had met on the way back.  She had smiled watching their animated faces, like all their birthdays have come at once.

And then Jayne’s eyes had bulged and she had almost chocked on her drink, Sansa concerned gently patted her back “Jayne are you alright?”

Then Margaery had let out a loud “WOW” as she tilted her glasses to get a better look at something.

Sansa finally followed her line of sight and her own mouth dropped open to what they had been looking at.

Ahead of them slightly to the left a lifeguard now stood next to his tower, not just any lifeguard a pure God of a man.  He had the most perfect sculpted back, broad shoulders and long muscular legs.   His arms which were up above him as he moved side to side stretching were a perfect example of what your body should look like if you worked out 20 times a day!!  His hair was dark and held back in what could only be described as a man bun.   Sansa hoped in a strange way that his face would be nothing to look at so she could stop staring.

But almost as if he had felt her eyes staring at him, he stopped stretching and turned slowly around!   She heard the girls moan and all the air seamed to suck out of Sansa’s lungs.   She had liked to think she was not one to drawl over a good-looking man, but this was different.   He was perfection, art work.   His face was beautiful and covered with a well-kept beard, he had full lips that were made for kissing and even though his sun glasses hid his eyes she imagined they were warm pools of brown like chocolate.   His chest like his back was a work of pure art and the small amount of hair on his chest travelled down to his red lifeguard shorts.  “Seven hell’s!” escaped from her mouth.

The lifeguard’s eyes after briefly surveying the area finally fell on them and Sansa’s face burned with embarrassment after being caught ogling and she put her book up in front of her face pretending to read as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“Damn! Now I am so going to tap that!” Marg had exclaimed loudly and Sansa dropped her book and saw that the lifeguard was now walking along the beach.

“You have no chance! I bet he is into blonde’s” Jayne subconsciously stroked her long golden hair.

“The game is on Jayne….the game is on!!” and Sansa couldn’t help but laugh and feel slightly jealous that one of them may get to touch his perfect body.  
  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The scars we wear run deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back to Sansa's past

The next few days consisted of pretty much the same, the beach in the day with the girls taking turns in walking slowly past the lifeguard tower and coming back to see if Sansa had seen him looking at them, which he never did.

The truth is the man was amazing and most definitely Gay,  Sansa had casually watched beautiful women after women walk past him trying to talk to him and to his credit, he didn’t seem to look at the women sauntering past him but his eyes were constantly trained on the water ahead of him.   If any women had the guts to talk to him, he would say one or maybe two words to them (which she wished she could hear) and they would walk away in a huff.    He was a complete mystery and that made him even more beautiful.

“He has to be gay! I mean I wore the pink bikini – the **PINK** one! And he didn’t look once….” Jayne had sounded exasperated.  The pink outfit Jayne wore barely covered her body.  Her large breasts where bulging out of the top and the bottom of the bikini top and the bottom was more like a g-string.   She had swarms of men ogling her, but MR Broody Sexy Pants as they had named him after one too many cocktails, hadn’t even looked at her.

“Jon is not Gay” Marg said looking up from her latest gossip magazine.

“What, JON…How would you know…..?” Jayne’s head whipped around looking accusingly at Marg and Sansa stopped pretending to read and turned to look at her too.

Marg Smiled “I have my sources!!”

Jayne now stood her hands on hips heavy breathing “Spill NOW!!”

Jayne and Marg always had competitive relationship around men and would often try to win their prize.

Marg laughed and flipped another page of her magazine, seeming that she wouldn’t divulge anything. 

“Come on Marg” Sansa finally added “I don’t want you two arguing this holiday” it’s true she didn’t want the door slamming and drunken drama these two seemed to have around men.  But also she wanted to know more about this mysterious Jon that had occupied too much of her thoughts.

She sighed “Ok, well…You know Theon, the guy last night at the party?”

“You mean the guy you disappeared with last night at the beach!!” Jayne whined.

Sansa had already lectured her about the safety of disappearing with a strange guy and not telling her friends where she went.

“Yes, well he is a lifeguard too” she pointed over to the next lifeguard tower further down the beach where Theon stood chatting to a group of women! 

“He told me a bit about Jon, that he wasn’t interested in women….he actually seemed quite annoyed with the attention the women were showing Jon rather than him” she laughed.

“But he’s not Gay?”  Jayne said confused.

“Yep not gay, he moved here five years ago, he’s 27 and keeps himself to himself – never goes to the party’s just works and walks his dog”

Jayne looked disappointed and a lot confused.  

“So in Theon’s words, don’t waste your time.   He has never seen him in five years pay any attention to any women and enough have thrown themselves at him”

Sansa held her breath and her whole body felt warm. _Jon_ she repeated like a mantra silently in her head.   He was not the only the best looking man she had ever seen….he seemed like even more of a wonderful mystery.

She looked back around at him sitting on his tower, eyes ever sharp scanning the ocean for any danger and she knew that the next month she would struggle to stop thinking about this perfect man.

“That is so unfair! How could someone **_like that_** exist and be **_sooo_ ** boring!” Jayne whined and slumped back on the lounger, looking towards Jon like he had suddenly grown two heads.

“Just because he doesn’t sleep with everything that MOVE’s Jayne, doesn’t mean he is boring” Sansa said more angrily than she meant.

Jayne looked guilty “Sorry San’s, I wasn’t sayin….it’s just a waste that’s all!”

Sansa sighed, she shouldn’t have snapped.   But she had been called boring more than enough times in school thanks to the idiot Joffrey.

Joffrey had been her first boyfriend, at the time he had been handsome, rich and his family was friends with hers.   He had seemed like the prince in one of her fairytales growing up.  But not long into their relationship she had realized he was selfish and only wanted one thing - her maidenhood.   When she had refused to give it, he became angry and because he felt slighted had told the whole school she had slept with him but was crap in bed and too boring.    School had been difficult every day after that and she had just buried herself in her work.    Then came her second and vowed last date!  Her mother had not so subtly set her up with Ramsay just before she was due to go to university.    He seemed nice to start, but she had never felt comfortable with him….her mother had insisted on her going on a second date with him saying it would be good for business as well as her personally.  The second date she hated every moment, although seemingly charming to her – he had been rude to all the waiting staff of the over priced restaurant and ogled every good-looking girl.   She couldn’t wait to leave the date!

When he had dropped her off home he had tried to grope her, not even kiss her his hands had grabbed between her legs and she moved quickly out of the car and ran back in doors.  

After that he kept calling and coming round, she ignored him and told him several times she wasn’t interested, which made him mad.   He followed her in Winterfell she felt his eyes on her everywhere and she counted down the days until she would leave for Uni.  

Once she had gone to university in Kingslanding she hoped that would be the last of it.  She changed her number, told no one her new address and tried to put it behind her.    Then the night that changed her life happened, she had been walking back from a bar alone and the next thing she was being dragged down an alley, she tried to scream but the force of being pulled suddenly into a dark alley had knocked her breath out of her.    Then she saw the angry eyes of Ramsay!  “Think you could escape from me, you little slut!” he slammed her harder against the stone wall and she winced in pain.  He had found her and she urgently scanned around hoping someone could help her – she was alone and then it caught her eye, in his hand was a long curved blade like a fish knife and tears streamed down her face.  

His free hand travelled up her legs “You are going to give me what I want! Or I will gut you” he continued his hand going up her leg to her pants as he groped her.

“Please stop” Sansa whimpered in fear and pain.  The full weight of his body had her pinned against the stone cold wall with his hands roughly touching her and his knife pressed hard against her chest.

“Never bitch, you think you’re better than me…..well you’re just a whore! And you will regret the day you thought you were too good for me!”  His knife started to cut her dress where the buttons lined down the front.   He roughly used the knife and it cut her stomach first and she gasped.    Ramsey’s eyes seemed to darken and she could see the pleasure he was taking from hurting her.

Sansa tried to scream but her voice didn’t come out! She knew at that moment that she was going to die.   She could see it in his eyes, her body would be found raped and in a pool of blood.

It was when he dug the knife into her chest to cut the upper half of her dress off that she finally screamed, he had gone deep into her skin and was cutting up like a fish being gutted.

He tried to grab her mouth to shut her up but she bit him and screamed louder, she was dead anyway this was her last chance.   He hit her and then the world went black.

The first sound she remembers after that was muffled talking and low beeping sounds.   When her eyes slowly opened she realized she was in hospital.    Over the course of the next day she found out that her screams had alerted a group of guys leaving the pub and they had saved her.   That her maidenhood had still been intact, but that she needed 100 stiches, several to her head after being hit against the wall.  But the main was down the center of her chest where Ramsey had carelessly cut her dress away.  

Ramsay had been caught after her hero’s had held him down for the police.   She had survived but barely.

Her mother had come to visit her once and told her that it wouldn’t be a good image to prosecute Ramsey as he came from a wealthy influential house and that she was sure he was just drunk and didn’t mean it.   Sansa was grateful for Margery who had told her mother to leave, when she didn’t have the strength to do it. Margery and Jayne had been a constant presence and encouraged her every step of the way to court.

In the end all the stress and heartache Ramsay was now imprisoned for attempted murder and attempted rape.   It wasn’t his only offence and all the money in the world couldn’t shorten his sentence of ten years.

Sansa’s mother hadn’t shown or spoken to her since, she had always been proud and more bothered with image than anything else – even her daughter’s safety.   But her father had shown every day for court and smiled when Ramsay had been sentenced and that meant the world to her.

The rest of university she focused on work, she didn’t want to date and the girls had stopped trying to get her too.  

“San’s sorry ok?” Jaynes soft hand on her own broke her from her past thoughts.

“Sorry Jayne, don’t worry about me!” Sansa plastered a smile on her face.   “Go and have fun!”

They looked concerned about her change of mood but both went back into the water to cool off and find some more guys to talk to.

Sansa sat there for a while and decided to go for a walk and dip in the ocean.    She walked behind Jon so she didn’t seem like a silly girl flaunting in front of him and she walked further down the beach to where it was quiet and waded in.    The water was warm and she floated on her back looking up at the clear blue sky her thoughts turned not to the dark ones of the past but to her new internship at the biggest clothes design house in Kingslanding.   She had lucked out landing the job and couldn’t wait to start it in September.

Sansa floated there for a while, imagining herself designing clothes to be worn by Kings landings Dragon Queen and she felt her mood lifting.

When she came back to her lounger the girls were still not back, so she scanned across the water to find them giggling with a new group of boys. 

Sansa smiled to herself and gathered her stuff deciding to go back to the beach house to grab a shower and read her book.

 

 

 

  



	3. What comes up must come down

During the next few days they got into a routine by going to the Beach during the day and Sansa trying to read, but spending way too much time with her eyes on a certain lifeguard and the girls would be off with their new group of ‘friends’ -  then at night they would come to the beach after dinner to drink and dance by a big beach fire. 

The guys they had met seemed nice enough and one evening one of the guys Harry had taken to talking to Sansa, who usually sat near the fire enjoying the atmosphere.

Harry was nice enough, tall, slim well-spoken and obviously from a rich family.   He seemed to be interested in what she said and he didn’t overly flirt or try anything so that was good in her books.

The next day at the beach as soon as they had sat on the loungers the boys Jack, Harry and Lorance came over, they drank and chatted and Sansa enjoyed listening and joining in with the jokes.

Eventually it became too hot and they wanted to go into the water, Sansa had refused despite the whining from all of them, she didn’t like being in the water with so many people drinking.  She wasn’t boring just cautious and had seen enough drunken people saved by Jon in the last few days to not be one of them.

“I’m fine honestly I just want to read”

When they left she thought she heard Harry say _‘Book worm’_ under his breath but dismissed it.   Later in the afternoon after many more drinks Harry asked again if she would come in the ocean.

Sansa knew what happened in there it was drunken, splashing, grabbing and a chance for the boys and girls to mess around.   She didn’t want to know – it wasn’t as if she was prude but she felt damaged and didn’t want to feel vulnerable again.   

“Look Harry, I don’t like crowds so it’s fine just go in” she dismissed him with a waving hand and next things she knew she was being picked up, her book went flying her headphones yanked out and Harry was running down the beach “Don’t be boring _Sansa_!!”

Her heart starting beating hard as she tried to pull away shouting _‘put me down’_ but before she knew it she was being waded into the water in Harry’s arms.  

Marg and Jayne were laughing, with Lorance and Jack encouraging him, but Sansa couldn’t breathe and grabbed the scar on her chest which was carefully concealed by her swimsuit - she was being dragged away again and her memories took the air from her lungs….the noise in her ears became a deafening ring.

She expected to be immersed in water any moment, but then he was there the light through her panicked dark cloud.  _Jon_.

“Put her down, **now**!” the sound gently started to clear from her ears as she heard his voice for the first time, deep and very northern.

Sansa looked up at Harry who was staring at Jon a smile still on his face!  “What?”

“I said put the lady down **_now_**!” his voice was stronger a dangerous edge to it and his eyes now not covered with glasses were grey and piercing looking at Harry like he could kill him.

“My girlfriend and I are having fun! What’s it got to do with you?”  Girlfriend!! Sansa looked horrified at him and tried to squirm away but he held her legs and body painfully tight to his and she squeaked in surprise.

Jon stepped closer and although he was slightly shorter than Harry he was twice the man he was in muscles.   Sansa looked between Harry and Jon and the air was electric like a fight was about to break out and she was in the center of it all.

“Put her DOWN” he growled out like a wolf ready to rip a whole in his prey - that sound alone made the smile fall from Harry’s smug face.

“Fine” he spat the words out and with that Sansa was suddenly going upwards and she screamed in surprise then she was coming down and she held her nose instinctively expecting to land in water but instead she was caught by strong muscular arms.

_Jon_ , Harry had thrown her in the water and he had caught her.   Her heart was beating so hard as he held her surprisingly gently and walked through the shallow waters back to the beach.

She didn’t know what to say but it felt so good, she felt so safe in his strong arms and she blushed at the thought that she wanted to stay here forever.

When Jon reached land he carefully lowered her legs down but Sansa had kept her arms around his neck as he looked down on her with a concerned expression, with this her skin prickled and she felt alive and like she could feel every part of her awakening after a lifetime of slumber.  She knew she was supposed to let go of him and thank him but her hands seemed glued to him, her mouth wide open in a surprised expression.

A scream woke her up as Jon broke eye contact to see someone needing saving she dropped her hands suddenly, he paused for a second and then ran in search of the next person to save.

Sansa stood there an embarrassingly long time watching him dive back into the ocean and then she woke up from her dream like state and moved as quickly as she could, grabbed her stuff and ran home embarrassed and angry at Harry but also completely obsessed with her hero Jon.

Margaery and Jayne arrived back about an hour later to find her crying in her bedroom.

“I am sorry” Marg said stroking her hair. “I told Harry we don’t want to see him again!” she sighed continuing her calming motions.  

“Sorry San’s it was just some fun, I didn’t notice how scared you were, we are just glad your own personal life guard did”

Sansa groaned, she had made an idiot of herself in front of Jon; she probably looked like a young girl with her first crush rather than a 20 year old women.

“I think I will never leave this room again”

Marg smiled and grabbed a bottle of wine to help her drown her sorrows.

That night Sansa had refused to go to the beach bonfire party.   She wanted to watch a movie, relax and try her best not to think about how safe she felt in Jon’s arms.

Later on Sansa woke on the couch to the sound of the girls giggling. 

“Oooohhhh Sansa, you missed a great night” Jayne said as she slumped next to Sansa on the couch.

“I am sure you will tell me _all about it_ ” she sighed jumping up to make some tea. 

Sansa listened as the girls told her about how Margery had hooked up with Theon again and that he was actually taking her out on a date.  That Jayne had met a cute guy called Podrick who seemed actually very decent.  But as always they saved the best for last and told her that Jon had turned up with his friend Sam, who Sansa had met and chatted to the other night by the bonfire, he seemed like a really nice guy and his girlfriend Gilly.  But that Sam had asked after Sansa with Jon hovering nearby and when they had said she wasn’t there that Jon had left.   

Of course the girls read into it “He likes you San it’s the _only_ explanation”

“It’s not the _only_ explanation, how about it was nothing to do with me….that he didn’t like the music and left?”

Marg laughed “What straight after his best friend asked about you! And told him what we said....come on San.   Mr Broody Sexy Pants is not _soooo_ Broody after all and has a thing for red heads.”

Sansa laughed and chucked a pillow at Margery causing them all to laugh.

“Fairytale’s are not real ladies – there is no Prince Charming, no Knight in shining armor – so please don’t pretend that the best looking man GOD ever created likes plain old me”  Sansa said sarcastically, she already spent way too much time day dreaming about him – she didn’t want to give herself any glimmer of hope.

“You’re Crazy San’s look in the mirror! Maybe he sees what we alllllll see a hot red head, who is the kindest most caring person we know!”  Jayne said chucking a pillow back at Sansa nearly knocking her tea over.

“So stop being an idiot! Talk to him, thank him for saving you from that Jerk -  do something – because if Marg or I had ever a sliver of hope he was interested we would be all over him”

The girls went to bed and Sansa sat there for she didn’t know how long.  She was sure they were wrong and that he probably just left for another reason - that he saved her from Harry like he would for any other lady when a jerk did that to them.   But deep down she felt a tiny flame of hope building that maybe good men did exist.


	4. The Princess's Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has commented and encouraged me with my first Fic, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The next day Sansa slept in and when she woke the girls were already gone.   She made breakfast and felt that she should thank Jon for his help, not with any hope of him liking her, but because it was the right thing to do.

Her phone vibrated on the counter and Marg had sent her a message _‘Your Prince has a day off today –you coming to the beach?’_

Sansa felt relieved and replied sarcastically _‘This Princess will stay in her tower today and read a book’_

Relieved and vowing to not think about Jon at all today, Sansa made her way down to the cove in front of the house, she sat on a beach blanket and opened her book again.

An hour or so later Sansa was proud of herself, she hadn’t thought about him and was so immersed in the murder mystery in her hand that she didn’t notice the large dog that suddenly jumped on her licking her face.    She screamed in surprise, her glasses falling awkwardly to the side of her face and her eyes focused on the big blue eyes of a very large grey and white dog.

“GHOST get off!!” she heard in a gruff voice and the warm fluffy assailant jumped off and she sat up immediately looking into the eyes of _Jon_.

Sansa gasped and looked from the Dog to Jon who was in a tight black t-shirt and black shorts looking even more sexy if that was possible, he was nervously rubbing the back of his head while he looked from the top of her head slowly down checking for any damage -  but then he paused at her stomach and the large scar covering it and he suddenly took in a deep surprised breath. 

_Shit_ Sansa never wore a bikini but this was a private beach and she quickly grabbed her sarong and covered her stomach and corrected her crooked glasses – he must be horrified.

“Sorry…….Are you ok?” he asked concerned -  “Ghost ran off…..and” _Jon’s words trailed off not wanting to lie to her.   The truth is he had gone looking for her on the main beach to see if she was ok, then he had followed the beach down to the Tyrell’s house where Sam said his beautiful angel was staying.  He saw through the cut through from the main beach – that she was laying on the beach and he may have then subconsciously unleashed Ghost in order to have an excuse to speak to her._

Sansa stood abruptly her legs felt wobbly as she quickly fully covered herself with her sarong.  Jon’s hand grabbed her arm obviously noticing that she wasn’t stable on her feet.

Sansa looked slowly at his hand on her arm – say something her mind screamed.  “I’m ok – thanks” she stepped back awkwardly from his hand and immediately missed the contact.

Ghost kept nudging her and she ran her hands through his soft fur which she found strangely relaxing– Ghost started rubbing even more up her leg and she couldn’t help but laugh breaking some of the tension.

Jon looked surprised and a bit confused “He’s very friendly” Sansa said stroking his soft ears – it was easier to focus on Ghost than the beautiful man in front of her.

Jon sighed “ ** _No_** not normally”

Sansa looked at him surprised as this large Dog was now licking her leg.

Jon explained more “I think he just likes _You_!” Ghost was a wolf mix, a guard dog he wasn’t a soppy lap dog… but it seemed he was equally enamored with _his_ red headed goddess.

Sansa blushed again “Oh, well I like him, don’t I boy….who’s a good boy” his tongue was hanging out now and panting.   The sun was hot and Sansa immediately came to her senses – she had dogs at home and knew when a dog was too hot.

“He needs water” and she disappeared up and into the house her heart racing.

Jon stood awkwardly at the steps looking up and Sansa’s swore she heard him say “Good boy” to Ghost but shrugged it off.

This was her chance to thank him in private for helping her yesterday – she felt awkward, but determined.

Sansa threw on a yellow sundress that was lying on the chair in the kitchen and came down with a bowl of cold water for Ghost and a glass of water for Jon.

Jon now fully smiled when she handed him his glass and placed a drink down for Ghost.  “Thank you!” he said softly as he drunk down the whole glass in one go.   _Could this man be any more sexy she thought as she watched his adams apple bobbing as he drank the water._

Sansa snapped herself out of her revere and tried to remain cool, not some pathetic girl “Thirsty?” she enquired.

He rubbed his neck nervously as she took his glass from him going to run up to fill it up again. 

“You don’t have…..”  but she cut him off.

“Come on, come into the shade bring Ghost” she felt strangely confident suddenly and she realized it was Jon, she felt safe with him and it felt familiar somehow being close to him.

Jon followed her awkwardly with Ghost in tow and Sansa came back out to the covered veranda with a jug of water. 

“Thank you Sansa” 

“How do you know my name?” she asked surprised.

Jon coughed awkwardly and continued drinking she suspected so he didn’t have to answer.  

“I wanted to thank you” Sansa said now feeling nervous again.  

“For what?

“For catching me the other day…..Harry is a”

“Jerk, total loser…..doesn’t deserve to breathe in the same air as you!” it came out rushed and Jon cleared his throat awkwardly like he hadn’t meant to say it out loud and Sansa blushed even deeper red.

“I was going to say an Idiot…but thank you”

Sansa laughed nervously.

“Yes” his looked turned more serious.  “I didn’t see you after, I was worried…you seemed” his words stumbled out quickly and he seemed nervous too.

“I….” she struggled to find the words, Sansa was proud of how private she was….but here right now with Jon she wanted nothing more than to just spill her guts tell him everything and beg him to like her.

“I don’t mean too…..”

Sansa placed her hand on his arm and gave it a quick squeeze to stop him talking “I panicked, I don’t like being out of control, or crowds……. _or men_!” she clapped her hand over her mouth realizing how that probably sounded to him.

Jon’s eyebrows rose to his head - surprised.

“No, no I like men” she stumbled “I mean not all men, I just…..I um” she fiddled with the hem of her dress under the table – wishing she could find the right words – why was this so hard?

“That you have met some idiots before” Jon offered seeing her struggle.

Sansa smiled so brightly Jon had to really stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her beautiful lips.  “Yes you could say that!”  A comfortable silence fell between them as they just looked at eachother, the only sound was Ghosts snoring as he had fallen asleep.

To Sansa it seemed as if Jon was a prince that had just jumped out of one of her romance novels, he was handsome, kind and strong but she realized that he would probably leave soon as he had no reason to stay and she felt a panic rise within her – she wanted to know him more, she just wanted more of him in everyway.

“Would you like a proper drink?”

Jon looked surprised as it was only late morning, but nodded in confirmation not trusting his voice right now.

Sansa ran off to see what they had in the fridge “DO you want BEER?” she shouted while looking in the fridge.

“Aye” Sansa jumped realizing Jon was now standing right behind her.

“Sorry” his face looking guilty – he couldn’t stop this need to be near her.

Sansa waved her hand dismissively and handed him a cold beer, she poured herself a white wine and grabbed some chips and salsa, remembering that men are normally always hungry and went back outside.

On her second glass of wine and Jon’s third beer she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.   Jon wasn’t one to talk much and Sansa when drinking liked to talk a lot…..so she told him about Uni, about her new internship and lots of probably insignificant information but Jon seemed interested only asking her a couple of always well thought out questions.   At the end of her last glass of wine she realized she didn’t know any more about him.

“You have a northern accent, where are your family from?”

Jon for the first time looked away from her, only for a second but she noticed.  “I grew up in the north” he didn’t want to scare her off by telling her he grew up at The Wall a home for bastards.

Sansa watched the shadows from his past dance across his eyes and she didn’t want that.   So she placed her hand on his and squeezed, at this gently touch he winced and then she saw it – his knuckles were cut and bloody.

Jon quickly placed that hand under the table and used his other hand to drink his beer awkwardly.

“How did you do that?” he didn’t answer “Jon….”

He looked up and met her concerned eyes.

Sansa suddenly stood, she didn’t know why but she had been chatting openly and she knew he had hit someone and even though she knew she had no right to pry, she just needed to know. 

Jon watched her stand and feared she would run away so stood too suddenly grabbing her arm so she didn’t escape “You won’t think well on me if I told you”

“ _You hit someone_?” Jon just nodded.

“Why?”

“He said something I didn’t like about someone I like……very much”

_Jon remembered the night before, he had gone to the beach party with one sole purpose, to protect and see if Sansa was ok.   She hadn’t been there and Jon had left quickly only to come across a very drunk Harry arriving at the beach.   He had been determined to ignore the Idiot and then Harry had made a comment in the most rude way about Sansa’s being good with her mouth! And Jon crossed the distance and hit him out cold.  Sam had then rushed to stop him hitting him again.     Jon had then spent the rest of the night watching from his truck so that Harry didn’t go to where he knew Sansa was staying.  If he tried anything he would have killed him._

_Jon couldn’t describe his feelings for Sansa because he had never felt anything like it before it was an all-consuming need to keep her safe that seemed to stem beyond this lifetime.   The first time she had come to the beach he had felt her before he saw her – his skin prickled and his heart had started beating faster making him on high alert – although at the time he didn’t know what for.   Then he had seen her, her porcelain white skin and her beautiful fiery red hair.  His heart that day had died looking at her – only to be reborn stronger and full.  Then after that his whole body seemed to be tuned into her and even on the overcrowded sea of noise – he could hear everything she said to her friends.  He tried not to obviously stare at her so she didn’t feel uncomfortable, but his favorite time was when she would swim on a quieter part of the beach and he could watch her unnoticed floating in the water._

_“Jon….I know it’s none of my business”_ his eyes focused back on Sansa’s beautiful blue eyes her brow furrowed.

“I hit Harry!” he said quietly - she moved as if to leave but Jon held her arm firm needing to explain “He said some un gentlemanly things about you and I….I couldn’t have it” he willed her to understand but when she pulled her arm again he let her go.

_Jon suddenly felt how unworthy he was of her, she was beautiful, kind …..a Queen.  He was broody, dark a fighter._

“How do you know my name _?”_ it seemed a strange question in the sea of other she should have asked but he had to be honest.

_“I heard your friends calling you it”_

Jon shoved his hands in his pocket and sighed, discussing feelings or discussing anything with a beautiful girl was not normally his forte. But he knew this was his moment, it had no logical sense and he had never had an urge to spill his guts before, but she was a blade cutting him wide open exposing his most hidden feelings.

“I overheard your name, then my friend Sam…..I um asked him to find out more about you”

Sansa turned to look at him.  “Why?” as if him being interested in her was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard.

“Because ever since I first saw you - you are all I can think about” her mouth dropped open and he heard her hold her breathe.

She hadn’t ran or called the police on this stranger having only known of her existence for over a week confessing he was obsessed with her.  So Jon felt encouraged and moved closer “I know you don’t know me Sansa and I wouldn’t blame you for running a mile”

“Why me?” she said quietly.

Jon looked confused

“There are millions of girls, more beautiful and less damaged….” she subconsciously touched her scar.  “Why me?” she felt tears fill her eyes.   She must be dreaming, someone wake me up she felt like screaming as her heart painfully ached in her chest.

Jon moved a hair back behind her ear “Don’t you see Sansa” his hand gently stroked down her cheek and tilted her head up by the chin causing her to shiver.

“You are beautiful, perfect….kind” They gravitated closer together and he rested his forehead to hers

Sansa couldn’t believe her ears and a tear escaped down her cheek.

“I am not a man of many words Sansa – you won’t get poetry or diamonds but I am loyal, I won’t harm you and I would _die_ protecting you” he said the last part in almost a whisper.

Sansa knew he meant every word her heart and soul knew he would take care of her.  

“You want to be with _me_?”

Could this be real – Sansa thought she must be dreaming, her prince wanted to make her happy, he liked her….in a sea of women he chose her.  

“Aye”

 She angled her head and for the first time ever she kissed a man first…..his lips felt soft and warm and after his initial surprise of her kissing him - he kissed back softly, gently.   He was so strong and capable of hurting, but with every touch he had given her and now in the sanctuary of his kiss, he had been so gentle so kind her heart was a melted pool and she knew she would do anything to be with him.

When they eventually stopped kissing, she pulled back slightly to look at him.   His eyes were warm and not full of desire, but a more solid feeling of love.

“Am I dreaming” she whispered.

“Aye we both are!” he leaned back in to capture her lips again.  

Hours later she sat still in Jon’s arms – safe and happy, they had kissed for what seemed like hours and held her tight.   “The girls will be back soon” Sansa said her fingers idly tracing circles on the arm wrapped about her.

Jon sighed “I should take Ghost home for his dinner”

“Oh Jon and yours I forgot about food all you have eaten is chips” it’s true she had been so caught up in him that she forgot her manners.

Jon’s laugh was deep as it vibrated through her “Aye, but I prefer your lips over food any day!” he tilted her head and captured her lips again.

Finally he stood to leave after many more kisses, he didn’t want to have to deal with Sansa’s giggling friends and did need to feed Ghost and he was starving.   Jon gave Sansa his number and she watched Jon and Ghost walk away but she couldn’t help but giggle in delight.


	5. The do's and don'ts of dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's is the best Jonsa shipper and tries to help Jon.

When Jon arrived home he realized Sam had finished his shift at the local hospital and was cooking - the smell wafted through the house.

“Hey Jon” Sam greeted while stirring a large saucepan of pasta.   Jon was always grateful that his best friend loved to cook and always cooked loads of food.  

“Hey!”

Sam looked up at his cheery tone and noticed that plastered across Jon’s face was a huge grin.

He then dropped the spoon he was holding and moved closer “You spoke to _ **her**_?” he tried not to sound to surprised.

Jon’s grin if possible grew the widest he had ever seen and excitement grew in him.

“Aye and more”

“More….” He couldn’t help jump up and down happy.   Jon had been moping around all week over Sansa even begging Sam to find out more about her.

“We kissed…. _Ghost likes her_ ” Sam launched at Jon hugging him and nearly knocking him over.

“Of course she likes you! SOOO when’s the big first date?”

Jon looked confused “Um..Date?”

“You know date, nice food, candles…..wine?”  Jon was clueless when it came to women, it wasn’t that Sam was any better but he had been dating Gilly for two years.   Jon’s only girlfriend had been a long term relationship as a teenager to Ygritte who broke his heart badly by cheating on him with and older guy called Mance.  Since then Jon hadn’t had a ‘girlfriend’.   So Sansa was the first person he had shown interest in and not just interest, he was quite obviously besotted in just a week.

“I gave her my number” Jon said weakly and his stomach growled with hunger.

“Let’s eat then work out a plan to become her boyfriend”

Jon had presumed that she was his girlfriend after the afternoon they spent kissing.

During food Sam had given him all his knowledge not only from what he knew about dating Gilly but also all the women’s magazines he had read at the hospital on his break. 

When Jon finally escaped his well-meant lecture from Sam and lay back on his bed, all the information Sam had given him about the right way to date swam around his mind.   Sam had said he needed to text her and invite her for a meal, something fancy and to be flirtatious, that nobody likes serious and broody Jon.   Jon had pointed out though that his kissed by fire goddess had kissed _him first_ ,  which he had told him very proudly several times in the conversation.

Jon sighed looking at the text Sam had spent way to long arranging - he deleted it and wrote simply.  

**_“Ghost misses you”_ **

Sansa felt exhausted the Girls had been so excited and extracted every single detail from her about her day.   There had been wine and tons of laughter and she had enjoyed how good it felt to maybe just maybe be part of a happily ever after.   The girls had also told her to be relaxed, not overthink everything and to not be needy, but to be flirtatious and to above all not text him first.

She was staring at her phone when his message finally came through making her smile.

_“Miss you both too – did you eat?” she replied back quickly._

Immediately another message popped up.

**_“Aye I did thanks –  you?”_ **

_“Not so much, more of a liquid dinner with the girls”_

**_“You must eat”_ ** _she could almost hear his concerned tone._

_The girls would say write something flirtatious back so she tried._

_“I am hungry for a repeat of lunch!” She cringed sending it._

_Jon chocked on his tea and spat it across the bed._

_Sansa worried her hands as she waited for a response she couldn’t stand it being overly flirtatious wasn’t her and she chickened out._

_“Sorry I am not good at flirting…” she sent it and felt better for being herself and went downstairs to grab some leftover Chinese from the night before._

_When she got back to her room she had several messages._

**_“Neither am I”_ **

**_“Sam gave me advice, but I would rather we not play games…. I am really not great at this stuff”_ **

**_“I hope you’re eating”_ **

Sansa beamed, no games she hated the games that the girls played it all seemed too confusing.

“Agreed no games – eating leftover Chinese”

“What was Sam’s advice? probably not as horrifying as the Girl’s two hour lecture”

**_“Lol probably not! can we ignore the advice and be just us?”_ **

“I would like that” she replied honestly.

**_“Can I take you out tomorrow night?”_ **

“I would love that Jon” Sansa beamed - a date with her Jon.

 Sam smiled listening to Jon shouting **‘YES YES YES’** in his room  and he continued looking at a new article _‘How to keep your women happy in ten easy steps’_ he had vowed to do everything he could to help Jon make this work.


	6. Save me from the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with my first fiction.

The next day Sansa woke extra early, had breakfast ready for the girls and the beach bags packed.  She couldn’t wait to see Jon.    She had told Marg and Jayne to not tell anyone about what happened and that it was his place of work and he didn’t need the teasing and nor did she.   They had agreed to her great relief.

When Sansa arrived at the beach from a distance she could see Jon wasn’t at this post – probably dealing with something.   When Sansa arrived at her lounger she found a small yellow flower laying there and Jayne fanned herself dramatically. 

“Shut up!” she quickly said but couldn’t help smiling.

Jayne put her hands up “Didn’t say anything” and they all laughed.

Sansa tried to focus on her book but couldn’t help looking towards his tower and the sigh that left her lips.

She was however pulled out of thoughts by a feeling of electricity going down her arm, it happened so quickly and she looked to see the source of this feeling and she saw Jon who was walking past her after very gently touching her arm as he went by - her mouth dropped open and she swore he said _“Morning sweetling”_  

“WOW” Marg said..

“OH I am **_so jealous_** right now!” Jayne groaned as they watched Jon’s miraculous body walk away.

“ _Did that just happen_?”

“Yes **sweetling** – your screwed” Marg said having not missed his term of endearment.  

 “Uh huh” damn she was in trouble –the girls had reminded her this morning it was just a holiday romance and that distance relationships didn’t work – to enjoy her time with him, that she deserved some hot fun.   But no matter what they had told her she knew she was slipping down the slides from harsh reality to the warm place of hope called JON.

_“Where is Mr Sexy pants taking you tonight?” Marg asked later that morning._

_Sansa looked towards Jon again “ A place called Little Bird’s he is picking me up at 630”_

_“Little Birds? Wow, he must be trying to impress you!”_

_“Why, what’s it like?” Sansa asked – she had presumed it was a beach bar somewhere casual._

_“Well his credit card will take a bashing and normally you have to book months in advance!!”  Marg’s Grandmother had taken her there years ago, it was very what Sansa would call ‘snooty’ and not what she imagined was Jon’s style, especially on a lifeguard’s salary.   But still she felt happy that he was making an effort to treat her best friend well, goodness knows she needed a decent man in her life.  She wasn’t however looking forward to the obvious waiting heartache._

_“He expects to get laid for sure after that” Jayne had said jokingly._

Sansa listened to them talk and she felt a tight knot grow in her chest, she rubbed it and her thoughts took her back to the overpriced place Ramsay had taken her, how cold it had felt in every way…..how false and his hands all over her.

She didn’t want that with Jon, she didn’t need the finery she just wanted to spend time in the sanctuary of his arms; the words of Margery still talking became a muffled sound and she kept trying to rub out this knot over her heart that she couldn’t get rid of – she willed herself to pull herself together to stop thinking of the past – but she couldn’t help but want to escape and she stood suddenly running to the bathrooms tears filling her eyes.

Marg and Jayne watched her go shouting after her “San…” but she was too far away to hear.

Jayne ran after her and Marg realized it was because the place Jon had chosen reminded her of him and she vowed to fix this.  

Jon had been watching Sansa on and of subtly all day and he had seen her look panicked and run away, he didn’t even think about it and quickly descended the tower shouting to Theon to cover him and was moving fast towards her when a pair of hands stopped him.  

He looked down to see Margery, Sansa’s friend looking up at his with her blue eyes.   “Jon”

He looked back towards the bathroom “Excuse me” he tried to moved past her but her hands pushed or felt his chest he couldn’t tell.

“She doesn’t want to go to Little Bird’s” Jon’s head snapped down to look at Marg.

“What?”

“It reminds her of bad times” that’s all Marg would tell him about it and she couldn’t help but casually feel his solid chest.   He stood frozen looking out towards where Sansa was.

“I didn’t….” he looked back down trying to think of what to say.  He had caused her this distress and why was her friend rubbing strange patterns along his chest, Jon moved back suddenly and was off going towards where Sansa was.

Sansa splashed water on her face hoping that her puffy eyes would go down.  Jayne had given her some strong advice, told her that this was her opportunity to leave the past behind and move forward.   Sansa knew all of this but didn’t stop her from having panic attacks – some wounds don’t heal she thought.

When Sansa exited the bathrooms she walked straight into a hard chest, gasped and went to move back but found a strong pair of arms around her, trapped she looked up to see Jon looking down at her concerned and looked away embarrassed placing her head on his chest.

“Sweetling, I am sorry” his deep voice echoed through her body.    “I didn’t know…..she said – we can go somewhere else” he sounded desperate.

Sansa pushed back stepping away – she immediately missed his warm embrace.   “She said what?” horrified – Margery hadn’t told him her dark secrets, she was going to kill her.

Jon went to reach for her – but seeing her look placed his hands back in his pockets “She said Little Bird’s reminded you of a bad time”  he could see she was searching to see if he knew whatever this secret was.  “That’s all – I came straight to find you”  

“I don’t know what’s going on?” he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  “I just want to spend time with you, doesn’t have to be there”

There was silence as Sansa looked at her feet.   “I won’t hurt you – please trust me” Jon stepped forward and placed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Sansa leaned forward only a bit when he did this, but Jon took it and gently placed his arms around her again.   She relaxed into his embrace and seemed like she wouldn’t say anything.

“I am stuck in this cave Jon” she sniffed against his chest “I can’t seem to escape the darkness – my past contains me” her words were soft and weak.

Jon carefully moved back a bit and placed his finger under her chin to look at him “Then I will live in the cave with you and do whatever it takes to help you sweetling”

Tears streamed down her face, he didn’t know her past but here he stood, her Jon not caring just wanting to be with her and she kissed him so hard he moved back slightly and she leaned further forward her hands tangled in his hair, like she wanted to crawl inside him and stay.

A short while later - Jon watched as Sansa walked back towards home feeling worried, she had agreed to go for a rest and he would come over to the Tyrells, as the girls both had dates and would be out – they would get a takeaway and talk or not, just be in each other’s company. 


	7. Before you I shall bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes over to spend time with Sansa, she needs to be honest with him and tell him about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

Sansa had slept, showered and spent way to long picking out a casual outfit for tonight.  Which Marg had tried to help with, but after a few of her ‘joking’ sexy outfit suggestions she had settled for a pair of black shorts and a grey off the shoulder t-shirt that had a giant wolf on it.

Jon was to arrive at 7 and Sansa had practically shoved Marg and Jayne out of the door early telling them to not rush back.  Which they had of course found funny and teased her endlessly.  

So Sansa sat there with the house to herself, music softly playing and a glass of wine in her hand thinking of her evening ahead.   

Sansa knew that this wasn’t a position she would normally find herself in – inviting a man she barely knew to her house to spend the evening.   But Jon was different, she felt instantly safe with him and an indescribable need to be near him.  

He had been so wonderfully gentle today, he could have ran a mile, most men probably would have – but he stayed, he stood there in her most vulnerable moment, he didn’t leave but held her and begged for her to trust him.   This thought alone made her realize she had to open up to Jon, to tell him about her past, to lay herself bare - because this was it and it didn’t matter how the girls said this was a holiday romance, each second, each moment with him needed to be honest – because he had always been there in her heart, she knew this now, maybe he didn’t have a name or a face but deep inside he was the prince who was promised, he was the embodiment of her dreams.  

Jon rang the bell and Sansa rushed to the door.

There he stood a large bag of takeaway in one hand and a bottle of white wine in the other and Sansa couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face, she quickly grabbed the food and wine of him and before he had had time to register or walk in the door she launched into his arms, Jon smiled and held her tight breathing in the wonderful smell that was _his_ beautiful Sansa.

Sansa finally let him go and stepped back a little shy “Sorry – come in” she moved out of the way of the door to allow Jon to enter, he just smiled and pulled her back to him and she let out a surprised sound.

“Never say sorry for touching me sweetling” his voice was rich and low but before she had time to answer he lifted her up suddenly causing Sansa to giggle and carried her into the house kicking the door shut.

Jon placed her bum on the counter of the kitchen her legs he kept wrapped around him.  Sansa looked into his perfect grey eyes and Jon placed his warm hand cupping her face.  “May I kiss you?”

Sansa realized that she had initiated most of their kisses – which in itself was a miracle for her to take control – words escaped her as she looked into his perfect eyes -  so she just nodded and he leaned forward capturing her lips in the sweetest embrace.

She didn’t know how long they kissed, it was gentle and perfect in every way.   Jon pulled back first and she couldn’t help but sigh.  “Drink?” she asked her body forcing itself not to gravitate back to his perfect lips.

“Aye” Jon closed the gap kissed her once and helped her back to her feet.   She felt dizzy and held his arm for a second before coming to her senses and grabbing him a wine glass.

“I am a terrible host!” she had looked at the clock and they must have been kissing for an hour, she hadn’t offered him a drink.

Jon came up behind her as she poured the wine him arms wrapped around her “Do you hear me complaining?” he kissed just by her ear making her shiver and his stomach growled loudly.

“Well someone is” they both laughed.

Jon had got so much Chinese food they would be eating for days – there was vegetarian dishes, fish, meat.   

Jon watched as Sansa pushed food around her plate “You don’t like it?” he knew he should have asked what she ate but he had thought he had covered every possibility.

“It’s wonderful Jon” she smiled and took a small bite.  

“Your worrying – what you worrying about?” he had already finished one large plate of Chinese and was gathering more.

“That easy to read huh?”

Jon smiled, he wasn’t great about reading women, but he had to admit he had been watching her very closely since they met and when she was worrying she subconsciously twisted her hair around her finger.

“I wouldn’t say easy to read – but I have been watching you” she stopped fiddling with her hair and looked at him surprised.  “Not in a weird way I promise….just your easy to watch” way to go Jon he thought but her concerned look turned to an easy smile.

“I’ve been watching you too” Jon reached over and took her hand in his.

“You want to talk now? Or”  he put down his fork which was full of food.  This man could eat, no wonder why he was so strong.

“No…..but I want to tell you more about me  - to be honest?”

Jon squeezed her hand “You can tell me anything, but please eat more” he poured her another glass of wine, that seemed to help her nerves before.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and Sansa had eaten some too and they ended up sitting on the sofa.

The silence stretched too long Jon didn’t say anything, ever patient.   He just rubbed her hand with his thumb.

“I haven’t told anyone this in a long time…it’s hard for me to talk about it but I ask that you hear me out.   I want us to be honest, I _need_ to be honest”

Jon squeezed her hand a pit of worry forming in his stomach “I promise you Sansa I will hear you out and I want us to be honest too”

She nodded slowly and he noticed that her eyes were glazed with tears and she stood.    He wanted to hold her comfort her, but knew it was best to sit still and wait.

Sansa moved and sat on the small sofa opposite, she knew if he kept touching her she would bottle out of telling him. Start, just start she repeated to herself as she saw Jon’s unwavering gaze on her.

“My father is Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell one of the most amazing men I know but….with his position there comes an expectation of his children, my Mother reminded us of that constantly” She wanted to start from the beginning.  So a while later she finished telling Jon about Joffrey, of his cruel nature of her dreams dashed of how he had ruined her whole school experience.    Jon had said nothing the only sign of him listening was a slight tightening of his jaw and she thought she heard him say ‘Prick’ under his breath.

“He’s a worthless idiot Sansa…..” He didn’t get to finish as she held her hand up to him and that feeling of dread within him grew, this was just the start.

“Mother always wanted me to align with the right family, so when she set me up with Ramsay I shouldn’t have been surprised”   Sansa had poured more wine and Jon watched at the mention of this Ramsay’s name she hand gulped down the whole glass and grabbed her chest, where he knew a large scar lay and his jaw tightened even more.

Jon couldn’t breathe with the rage he felt inside of him the more the story went on, his knuckles turned white.

“I thought I was dead, in a way I did die that day…….the knife, the way the blade” Jon’s ears where ringing with a white rage, he tried to keep from his face…Sansa had tears streaming and her words were in amongst hiccups.  

“My mother begged me not to press charges – it wouldn’t be good for business” that did it the tight grip to his glass forced the glass to smash into a thousand pieces and Sansa looked up suddenly to see that Jon now stood a wild look in his eyes – she thought he will run, run away from this broken creature crying in front of him.

His nostrils flared and his hands clenched and released like he was about to kill someone – he wanted to kill Ramsay.  “I……”  and Jon stormed out.

Sansa burst out crying and held her knees to her chest.   Of course he wouldn’t want to be with her and her heart broke into a million pieces.

Jon stood outside and punched the wall hard in anger– he winced.  This sweet angel  - I am going wage a war to rid the world of this Ramsay to kill anyone who ever touched her again – the blood trickling down his knuckles woke him up a bit and he realized then slowly that he had just left her, probably as she had suspected he would, that alone brought him back to reality. ‘Shit’

He walked back inside and found her holding her knees sobbing “I’m sorry Sansa – I am sorry for all that’s happened to you and I promise you.   I promise you no one will EVER harm you again – I will keep you safe” he sat next to her and gently tried to touch her hand, her face was hidden.

“No one can protect anyone!” her voice was strained and weak.

“I would die trying” Jon said  honestly rubbing gentle patterns on her back and Sansa slowly leaned into him.   

Sansa fell asleep in Jon’s arms and he carried her upstairs to find her room.   It wasn’t hard to find it as it smelt of her; he carefully laid her down and covered her with a sheet.    He didn’t leave, he couldn’t so he sat on a chair watching her chest rise up and down – vowing that he would protect her for the rest of his days.

When Marg returned drunk and on a high from her date with Theon she crept past Sansa’s room and saw her asleep on the bed and Jon asleep on the chair like he was keeping guard over her and she couldn’t help but smile.   He would keep her safe, she had told him and he had stayed.


	8. While you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates - thank you for reading.

Darkness, sharp pain in his chest, darkness, Ygritte smiling down on him, Mance laughing, more darkness - over and over it would play until he woke up with a gasp like being brought to life again. His dreams were almost always the same, although after years of talking to Val his counselor they had become easier and these memories didn’t haunt his every night. 

When Jon looked around his surroundings and saw Sansa still asleep on her bed he felt calm wash over him, he took time to watch _his_ beautiful lady.   Her long pail legs, her fire red hair over her pillow, she was perfect, he wanted nothing more than to be with her every single moment…that thought alone scared the shit out of him, if he was honest.  

When he had first seen her he tried to ignore these crazy strong feelings, he wasn’t like Theon life didn’t easily happen for him.  In his eyes he was a weed born from darkness; he didn’t think he even knew what love was – not really.   His first girlfriend Ygritte had practically forced herself on him, it was all passion - no sappy words just bodies colliding – he didn’t realize he loved her till she took with Mance, the leader of a local gang.  Jon’s touched his heart, no visible sign was left on his skin of that fateful night but those wounds would never fully heal.   He forced himself instead to think on Sansa, he would tell her of course – how fucked up his childhood was, how painfully void of hope and love it had been – how life had been blacks and greys.   Sansa sighed and moved a bit and Jon carefully moved closer, she smelt so sweet.   He had never prayed before believing that no one would listen, but the moment he saw her – he had prayed to the Old Gods and New to let him know her – to let him have her and when she kissed him, he finally believed in miracles. 

“Jon” Sansa’s voice was barely a whisper and her hand reached across the bed feeling for him.  Jon carefully grabbed her hand.

“I’m here sweetling”’ her eyes were closed again and she pulled his hand towards her holding it to her chest and smiled.

It was very early in the morning and Jon knew he had to go, let out Ghost and get to work – but he wanted nothing more than to be next to her and stay.   When he was sure Sansa was back in a deep sleep he carefully removed his hand – she needed rest after last night.

Jon snuck out, leaving a note for her to find when she woke and he would follow with a text asking to see her again tonight.

\-------

When Jon got home he let Ghost out, grabbed a shower and some cereal and sat down at the breakfast bar thinking about Sansa, about what she had told him last night.  

_“His hands were all over my body – I felt sick with fear I...I couldn’t move, breathe”_ Jon’s grip was so hard on his coffee cup that it spilled onto his hand the feeling of burning made him put the cup down.   He wanted to kill Ramsay, that dark feeling he had once felt before grew inside him.  

“Well look what the cat dragged in…..”   Sam froze seeing the anguish on Jon’s face and his hands clenched so tightly they were white at the knuckles – he was like a wolf about to pounce on his imaginary target.

“Jon…..is everything alright?” Sam approached Jon carefully, when he went into Dark Jon as he liked to call him, he had to be careful to bring him back slowly. 

Jon was breathing in and out grinding his teeth “Was it Sansa, did she um….. _dump you_?” he said the last part quietly.

Jon seemed to finally realize someone was there and turned looking confused at Sam, his hands slowly relaxing as he realized who it was.  “It will be alright – I read a great article on how to get your girl back!”

“No….she didn’t dump me Sam” Jon sighed and spooned another mouthful of cereal.

“What then – because you looked like, well um… _Dark Jon_ ”   They had been friend for years and Sam had saved his life in more ways than one.  He always had a way of bringing Jon back from his less than positive thoughts and what he called dark Jon! That version of himself Sam worried the most about.

“Sorry Sam, I just have a lot to process about last night” he couldn’t betray Sansa’s trust no matter how much he wanted to talk to Sam.

“Did you um was it ….not…um, you know good **_in that area_**?”   Jon rolled his eyes for years Sam had been trying to get him laid, to get him back on the horse as he called it!  He thought of it as the final healing for him.

“Sam we didn’t – I just sat and watched her sleep”   Sam’s face went from disappointment to creeped out.

“You watched her sleep – in her room?”  Jon chuckled.

“No Sam I was outside her window!”  Sam took a gasp of breath.

“I am not a bloody stalker Sam, we talked she told me her ** _stuff_** – I held her, that’s it”  Jon stood up “I must get to work”

“I can help you Jon, to woo her…..I read…”

“I know you’re an expert in all areas of relationship’s” Jon teased “The only thing I need your help with is to make sure I don’t cock this up” he placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders willing him to understand that this was so important to him.

Sam smiled and nodded “Don’t worry I will help”

Jon left and Sam watched him – a plan formulating in his head.


	9. Sams Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam always has the best intentions.

Sansa woke to the sound of someone slurping coffee and sat up hopefully seeing Jon.    But Marg sat on the end of her bed with a note in her hand.

“ _Good Morning Sweetling” she read gushing and Sansa’s cheeks flamed._

_“I am sorry that you woke alone, but I had to feed ghost and get to work.  Can I see you tonight? – Jon”_

“What no kiss, no love” Marg joked and Sansa went to hit her on the head with her pillow.

They ended up in fits of giggles and she got grilled over all the details at breakfast and she found out about the girls dates the night before.

As they finally walked towards the beach her eyes immediately found Jon, he was standing at the bottom of his tower his eyes on the ocean.   But he was stretching from side to side, his perfect toned body every muscle a testimony to his obvious dedicated work outs - she heard a gasp not sure if it was from her or the girls.

“Seven hells!” Marg exclaimed her eyes feasting on Jon aswell.

Jeyne groaned loudly and Sansa had to break her stare at Jon’s body to look at her.

“SAN’s omg you need to tap that – scrap that Marry him NOW!” her hands flew up in the air wildly.

“Marry him, we barely know each other!” 

Jeyne moved around to face her “What do you need to know?” she pointed towards Jon “Look at him, all you need to do is wake up to THAT every morning and thank the GOD’s that you were so bloody lucky”  

Sansa snorted very unlady like “He lifted you on the kitchen counter SANS– oh GODS – LOOK AT HIM!” Jayne said dramatically .

“I know Jayne, keep your voice down” she knew Jon was perfect and she still couldn’t believe he was interested in her with all the other perfect and less troubled women around him every day.

“Sorry San’s – I’m just a little Horny after last night” Jayne had been on a date with Podrick and had wanted them to have sex, but Pod the gentleman had only kissed her saying it was too early for that.   She was completely frustrated as she was used to getting her own way. 

Jayne hugged her and walked ahead to the loungers. 

“She’s right San’s, give it everything you have got to make this work”

“I thought you said it was a holiday romance only – to not get too attached” she felt sick even saying it.

“That was before I found him sleeping in a chair watching you like some knight in shining bloody armor”

Marg hugged Sansa “Don’t fear this, it’s about time you believed again in love” a tear fell down Sansa’s face and Marg wiped it a way.  She had told Jon her worst darkest feelings and secrets and he had stayed, she still expected him to run - but he didn't.

Marg looked past her and saw Jon looking at Sansa his brow furrowed.  

“How about you go get some latte’s?” Marg offered knowing she needed to pull herself together before seeing Jon.

“Ok thanks Marg”

Sansa didn’t look at Jon as she walked towards the coffee shop across the road, but as soon as she was out of sight her phone buzzed.  

“You ok sweetling?”  so he had noticed her display – shit she needed to pull herself together, no one wanted someone crying all the time.

“Hey, yes just grabbing a latte, you want one?”

“Aye that be nice”  

Sansa grabbed four lattes, three cinnamon rolls and some lemon cake for her.  

As she made her way back towards the beach with a tray of coffee someone’s voice surprised her and she nearly dropped the coffee.   It was Sam, Jon’s friend.

“Oh yes I am glad I _accidently_ bumped into you” Sam flushed a little and helped to right her coffee as one had tilted a little.

“Hey Sam – good to see you”

“I…well seeing as you and Jon are you know.   Dinner?” he seemed very flustered and Sansa looked confused.

“I’m sorry Sam, I am not sure what you are asking?” he was such a nice lad and he seemed to adore his girlfriend, she didn’t want to embarrass him.

“Sorry – your Jon’s special friend and I have a girlfriend, Gilly you met”  Sansa nodded not exactly sure what’s going on.

“I cook Italian, Jon likes Italian – do you like Italian?” Sam was very flustered, he had meant to be smooth but seeing how beautiful she was and tall he sounded like a bumbling idiot.

“Yes I do”

Sam seemed to jump up and down excitedly on his feet “Great see you tonight” and off he went practically skipping down the beach towards Jon.

Sansa stood there for a while not sure exactly what she had agreed to.

When she arrived at the loungers she gave the girls their drinks and laughed how delighted they were with the Cinnamon rolls and looked to Jon who seemed to be having words with Sam, who kept shrugging. 

She decided to approach to give him his latte and maybe find out what on earth was going on.

Sam used his head to point in her direction and Jon saw her coming towards him and smiled wide – causing her to beam too.

“Morning Jon” she said reaching to hand him the latte and paper bag with a roll in.  His hand touched hers and they held the latte between them for a moment her eyes transfixed with his.  Sam cleared his throat and it broke the spell.

“Thank you love” he took a sip of coffee and looked into the bag “Hmm thank you”

“I didn’t know if you liked those?”

Sam snatched the bag from him “Oh he likes anything apart from olives, won’t eat olives”   Sam sniffed the roll and went to take a bite before Jon glared at him.

“Sam your being rude”  Sam blushed and put the roll back in the bag and smiled.  “You had something to say to Sansa too”

He looked awkward “I waited for you and purposely bumped into you” he looked guilty as Sansa looked even more confused.  “I wanted you to come to dinner  - get to know you…” Jon cleared his voice loudly.

“I wanted to grill you and make you want to be Jon’s girlfriend there I said it – all honest ok Jon?”  Sam couldn’t get redder if he tried it was like his head was about to explode.  

Jon wasn’t happy that Sam had trapped Sansa into going for dinner and said he wanted them all to be upfront.

Oh the penny dropped “I want to be Jon’s girlfriend” she said with more confidence than she felt and Jon smiled even wider “And if Jon is ok - I would love to have dinner with you and Gilly” 

Sam hugged her fully nearly knocking her over “SAM!!” Jon groaned.

Sam pulled back “Sorry – ok great yay – 7 at ours” he was mumbling to himself what seemed like lists of ingredients as he walked off.

Jon watching him go shaking his head “Sorry about him – he means well”

“He’s nice and honestly it would be nice to spend time with him” Jon seemed really happy with that.

“So my girlfriend then?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes if that’s ok” his hand had entwined with hers

“Aye – more than ok, perfect” the sound of shouting made him turn suddenly and before she knew it Jon had ran off into the water.  Coffee and bun sitting on the sand, Sansa grabbed it and placed it on his chair and watched as he swam out into the water - her new Boyfriend.

 

Sansa had spent the next few hours trying to read her book – but more often than not she found herself staring at Jon, who at this moment was looking at her and smiling, then his smile turned to a frown which confused her until someone broke her stare.  

“He’s a handsome fellow isn’t he?”  she looked around to see an older man kneeling down by her side and it surprised her.

“I’m Davos, Jon’s boss, well friend – you must be his new lady?”

Sansa sat up flushing – it was always hard to chat when you were in your swimsuit she felt naked and covered herself with her sarong.

“I’m Sansa” she reached her hand out and instead of shaking it he kissed it.   Her phone buzzed several times and she could bet it was Jon. 

“It’s nice to meet a lady that has finally caught his eye” he looked more serious now “Be kind to him – he’s as soft as butter inside not that anyone knows that – I would hate to see him hurt”

He still had her hand, he was looking concerned and anxious.   “I won’t hurt him” she said quietly.

Davos finally let go of her hand “Great Dinner then with my wife and I – she is dying to meet you, she was convinced Jon had other tastes lol”  Sansa blushed.

“DAVOS!” Jon was now standing there hands on hips looking big.

He chuckled nervously having been caught “Look who can blame a man for trying to get to know the women who caught my broody lifeguard eye”

Jon sighed loudly and Davos took the hint to leave shouting as he left “Don’t forget dinner anytime”

Sansa looked back to Jon “Sorry love – did he harass you?”

She chuckled “Well so far in the space of a few hours I have had two dinner invitations and one not so subtle threat to be good to you”

Jon groaned “Sorry, ignore them and we don’t need to do dinner with Sam – can just be us if you want?”

“It’s fine Jon, I want to know your friends – I want to know you”  Jon looked concerned for a second before asking.

“What time can I pick you up? – the earlier the better get some time together before Sam....” he chuckled at how desperate he sounded.

“I would love that”

“Would it be ok if you came with me after work I knock off at 5?” he didn’t want to be apart from her at all.

He agreed to grab her from home to allow her time to shower and change.   Sansa couldn’t wait to spend time with Jon, his friends seemed so nice and it was endearing how protective they were about him.

 


	10. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a bit rushed - hope you like it. Sansa learn's more about Jon and finds out she can move on from Ramsay.

Sansa checked herself in the mirror, she had a short yellow silk dress which came high up on the neck, to cover her scars but came down very low at the back– she loved the dress that Marg had brought her for her birthday.   On her feet she wore white strappy high wedges – it would make her a taller than Jon, but Jayne said it made her legs look good – so she hoped he wouldn’t mind.

When the doorbell rang Sansa grabbed her bag making her way quickly to let Jon in - but Marg had already done that and Jon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, as she started to go down the stairs, her legs felt a little wobbly at the way he focused on her his mouth slightly parted.

“You look…..” Jon’s voice was very deep as he helped her walk down the last step.

“She looks gorgeous” Marg finished for him having watched the whole scene a smirk on her face.

“Perfect” he said his hand still firmly in hers.

“Thank you Jon”  and Sansa pulled him a little to try and exit quickly before Marg started teasing them.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do……..or do and tell me allllll  about it”  Marg drawled as they quickly exited.

Jon now placed his hand gently on the small of her bare back as he guided her to his car - it caused her whole body to tingle - she also noticed how his hand seemed to twitch and wondered if he also felt this electricity between them.  

Jon’s car was a black open top Jeep which they now paused in front of -  Jon instead of opening the car door as Sansa expected turned to stand in front of her his forehead now resting on hers, his hand still tingling on her back.  He sighed deeply and she wondered if he was going to kiss her or say something.

“You look beautiful Sansa” he seemed to breathe her in and her body leaned in further to him begging him to kiss her already.   And then he moved away opened the door and she couldn’t help but groan in disappointment.

The silence continued as they drove away - the energy was electric between them though and she half wanted to make him pull over and take her then and there – maiden hood be dammed.  It certainly didn’t help that he was still in his work uniform – he was all salty and sweaty and she had the urge to lick him.  Gods she was totally obsessed with him and let out a sigh.

“You ok sweeting?” finally he talks - she turned to see his smoldering grey eyes looking at her concerned – argh her whole body was on fire and she crossed her legs.  

“What’s the matter? If you don’t want to go we can go elsewhere”

“No I want to go” she looked out the window arms crossed to stop from grabbing him and causing an accident.

“Did I do something wrong?” he sounded frustrated.  “I’m not great at this stuff”

“Stuff?”

“Dating, I um don’t – I am not good with girls, or people – so if I cock up tell me and I promise I’ll do my best to fix it, OK?” his hand squeezed her knee and warmth spread all over her.

She had to tell him even though it sounded pathetic “You didn’t kiss me – so yes you didn’t something wrong”

Jon let out a chuckle and she turned to glare at him causing him to swerve his jeep and pull over at the side of the road.  Jon now leaned closer to her as she licked her lips “I haven’t showered, I thought I would kiss you when I was………” Sansa didn’t give him time to finish as she leaned forward capturing his mouth in hers, Jon groaned in surprise.    They kissed passionately until she needed air and pulled back resting her forehead against his, he smelt so good all man and the same desperate need to taste him awoke again – leaning to his cheek she licked all the way up to his ear then nipped at it.  She had never done this before, but with Jon she had quickly realized she had no control over her need to touch, taste, feel him.  Jon groaned loudly “SEVEN HELLS SANSA!!”

“I don’t care how dirty you are Jon – I need you to kiss me again then we can go to dinner” she had never felt so in control in her whole entire life, she wanted him and didn’t feel afraid to tell him that – how refreshing.

“Yes m’lady” then he kissed her again.  

 ------

Jon’s lived in a tall modern building with three levels and a balcony wrapping around every level – Sansa wondered which apartment was his and Sam’s.   The house was set about 20 minutes away from the beach and going up towards the mountains.   The view was breathtaking and it was so peaceful.  “Wow Jon this is amazing, how many apartments are there” Sansa said when she got out of the car looking at the view.

Jon nervously scratched the back of his head “One”

Her mouth dropped open, it was amazing how could he afford the rent on this place, she didn’t want to pry.   “Come let’s go in - I want you – up in my room before Sam sees you”

Sansa flushed red and Jon scratched the back of his head nervously realizing how that sounded, but before he could say anything else she agreed “Ok Jon”

This woman was going to be the death of him he thought as he opened the door and they ran up the stairs with the sounds of Sam singing in the kitchen becoming distant.

Ghost did however hear him and started chasing them up the stairs excitedly.    Jon lived on the third floor – his room was massive and split into two sections although open planned – one part had a massive bed in it the sheets all blacks and grays, in fact the whole room was dark colors.   The other end of the room was a large L shape grey sofa with TV a dog bed and a door at the back, which she presumed led to the bathroom.    Sansa walked to the large glass doors and looked out over the view.

“Wow”

Jon opened the sliding doors and Sansa stepped out onto the balcony – he had views all across Dragon Isle.  “Stunning it really is”

“Yes” but of course he wasn’t looking at the view.

Jon came back with a glass of wine “I won’t be long make yourself comfortable”

As Sansa drunk her cool white wine, she really couldn’t believe how her life had changed in such a short amount of time.   With Jon she felt safe and now she had told him her past she felt free – like she could move on from it all.

Sansa could hear the shower running and decided to explore the balcony as it wrapped around the whole top level.   So she would walk and stop and look at the view and the house– one part she stopped and noticed a window, wondering where it was looking into and totally not thinking she peered in only to see the very perfect backside of Jon Snow who was showering.  Her mouth hung open as she watched him lathering up with soap.   Her mind was shouting move before you’re caught but her body was screaming for him to turn around.    Move Sansa, she battled internally he whole body aflame the shower stopped and that was enough to make her finally move to the side.  She leant up against the wall out of site and drunk the rest of the wine down in one large gulp – the God’s could not be this kind giving her someone so amazing, there must be something wrong with him.

When Jon came back out Sansa was still looking over at his view but when she turned to look at him flushed red – ahh she had seen him.  Jon had felt while showering that someone was looking at him, he didn’t turn because he presumed it was Sansa exploring and didn’t want to embarrass her.

“Feel better?” her voice was shaky as Jon stood there in a tight fighting grey shirt and black shorts his curly hair was hanging down wet and Sansa kept seeing flashes of his naked body dancing in her mind.

But Jon didn’t reply instead he walked straight up to her his hands cupped her face and kissed her like a starved man.   Kissing Sansa felt so natural, like he had done it a million times before– it was always so hard to stop though.

Sansa was the one to pull away first her lips swollen “Gh Ghost” she said in short breaths.   Jon seemed to come back to reality as he heard Ghost barking to come outside.  

Jon groaned and walked over to let him out.  “Ghost you getting jealous mate” as he watched the dog bound towards Sansa nearly knocking her over.

“Hey my boy” Sansa cooed now leaning down and stroking Ghosts fur who was lapping up the attention.

“Hey I thought I was your boy” Jon joked pouring her another wine.

Sansa smiled her brilliant smile but continued rubbing Ghosts ears “No you’re my man”

Jon handed her the wine and she stood to take it “I can live with that”

Ghost kept interrupting their kissing “Ghost stop it” Jon said pushing him back as he kept doing whatever he could to get the attention back to him.

Sansa laughed stroking his ears “It’s ok boy” 

“I have never seen him so protective over anyone but me”

“Maybe he’s trying to stop us going to the bedroom” the wine must have gone to her head.  But they had kissed themselves back towards the bedroom.

“I…I wouldn’t, that’s not what ”  Jon stumbled with the words, he would never expect that from here until she was ready if she was ready. 

“I know Jon” Sansa gulped down more wine “I think to have my maidenhood we would have to be together a little longer – although your make it very hard for anyone to stay innocent.”  her hands placed on his chest and his heart was beating so fast she thought he might pass out.

Honestly she didn’t know how her maiden hood had become a joking matter to her, Jon looked so distraught she had to bite her lip to stop laughing outload.  All these years all the hell she had been through to protect her innocence and honestly in this man’s arms she found it difficult to care – she wanted him to have all of her. 

Jon cleared his throat “Sansa I……..” the sliding doors suddenly opened and Sam interrupted them and Jon didn’t know if he wanted to kill him or thank him.

“You’re here – I thought I heard you”   Sansa walked away towards Sam.

“Hey Sam” and he led her down to the kitchen with Jon frozen in place.

\------

When Jon came downstairs a few moments later Sam was chatting away and Sansa was laughing.

“Ahh there you are”  Sam teased while chopping some fresh basil.

“Very funny Sam” Jon came up behind Sansa who perched on the bar stool and wrapped his arms around and kissed her cheek.

“I hope he is behaving sweetling?” Sansa sighed and leaned into him.

“Sweetling is that like  a pet name” Sam looked confused.  “bit of an odd name if you ask me”

Jon threw a towel at him “Shut up Sam”

Sam was really easy to talk to and Sansa really liked him.  It was also nice to listen to Jon joking around with him.   Gilly arrived a little while later and the girls moved onto the patio to drink wine, while Jon got roped in to help Sam.

Gilly was a sweet girl, not very tall and had mousey brown hair.  She was kind and had an innocence about her that was rare.

“Jon seems right keen on you”

Sansa laughed “I am keen on him too”

“How did you meet Sam?”   Gilly told her about how Sam had saved her from an abusive family up north years ago and they had moved down here.  She had got a live in nanny job in town, but was training to be a teacher.

“Thank’s to Jon and Sam – they paid for it all me training and that” 

“I am sure you will make an excellent teacher Gilly”  she smiled at that.

“How did Sam and Jon meet?”

“Hospital, The wall…..Sam saved his li..oh um.”she stopped talking and looked nervously to the kitchen, obviously she had said something she wasn’t supposed to.

Sam came out quickly “Let’s eat” he looked nervously between Gilly and Sansa.

But Sansa smiled and stood up, she would ask Jon what she needed to know.   It made her nervous and she tried to not want to sneak into the bathroom and google The Wall, it sounded familiar though.  Maybe it was a club or something and Sam saved Jon? Her head was spinning.

Jon pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek when she sat down “You ok sweetling?”

Sansa nodded and drank some more wine.   Sam had made bruschetta and it tasted delicious “Sam this is amazing…..you cook professionally”

“He should have but he’s a doctor” Gilly said proudly a mouth full of food.

“I love food” Sam said proudly.

“What type of doctor are you?”

Gilly jumped in again “He works with skin – he’s amazing won awards and everything”

“OH wow Sam that’s amazing awards for?”

Sam had a mouth full of food so Gilly popped in “He has  discovered how to heal scars and big one’s too – won some fancy award”  Sam seemed to have frozen and Jon’s hand tensed on hers.

“Wow amazing….can you really heal scars?” a bubble of hope rose in her.

“He’s brilliant helped loads of people with massive scars…..ask Jo….”  Sam must have had nudged her hard because her drink spilled and her eyes went wide looking nervously – obviously having put her foot in it again.

The silence stretched and Sansa looked to Jon whose jaw was tense, Sam was gulping.

Jon had a scar? “How do you heal scars?”

It took Sam a while to reply “It’s a mixed treatment, I start of using lasers to breakdown the scar over a few treatments……” Sam talked for about twenty minutes about the treatment and the natural ingredient he had discovered while travelling to Essos and how he had made it into a cream.  He had written papers and this innovative treatment had helped heal many.  Sansa wondered after all the skin specialists she had seen, how she never had heard of him.

“Is it painful?” she asked.

“It can’t be as uncomfortable as getting scars in the first place I imag….” Again Jon must have shot him a look as he stopped mid-sentence.

“So could you heal a scar on the chest?”  Sansa asked and Sam’s eyes twinkled obviously excited until he looked to her left and at Jon and his face fell.

“Sansa…” Jon started but didn’t finish and Sansa removed her hand from his.   She was getting annoyed feeling like she was being kept in the dark about things and here was Sam telling her he had some pioneering treatment for scars and she wanted, no needed to know if he could help her.

“Sam can you heal a scar on my chest?” she said more firmly and she heard Jon sigh.

“I…..um”

Gilly jumped in “Of course he can”

Sansa whipped her head around to Jon so fast that he gulped “Can we have a word please?”

Sam stood up “Come on love let’s get the main course served” 

Sansa stood and walked into the hallway trusting Jon would follow.  He did and shut the door, he looked nervous and tried to reach for her hand but she crossed her arms.

 “Sansa….I”  she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Look I know were a new relationship, but you need to tell me why I am feeling like I am being kept from a massive secret? ” she started pacing in the small corridor.

“I….I want to tell you it’s um…I”

She was getting annoyed “Lets break it down did you have a scar?”

He nodded, she wanted to ask how, where…..but she was focused on one thought and one thought only.  She could maybe erase this damage on her.

“Did Sam’s treatment work?”

Jon nodded his head dipped sadly “Why don’t you want him to help me?”

“It hurts, I don’t want, it’s….you are perfect as you are?”  Sansa flinched at the thought of pain, but she had been through worse.

“I am and will never be perfect with this on me…” Jon started to talk again but she held her hand up.  “We said we would be honest and so far I feel like I am the only one who is being”

“Sansa please, I will tell you everything”

“Yes you will Jon, but for now.  Forget about us……”  Jon looked pained “This is not about us, this is about me and if there is a slight chance that Sam can help me, no matter how painful I will take it…..so support me, help me to figure this out.  Or I will walk out this door now and contact Sam professionally”

Jon grabbed her arm a little tight “No….i’m an idiot….I didn’t… I will help” he pulled her into his chest and held her tight.

Sansa pulled back opened the door and said before she walked in “And you will tell me about The Wall” Jon froze for a second but she looked determined, he nodded.

“Sam I would like you to help me with my scar….how do I go about it?”

Sam looked to Jon who nodded sadly “I could take a look after dinner if you like?  Tell you if I can help”

Sansa smiled “Thank you Sam I would like that” she shifted her chair a little away from Jon’s to prove to him they were not finished talking, but it would wait .  

The rest of the dinner went fairly well although strained as Jon had gone quiet, broody.   But Gilly loved to talk and so did Sam so it was manageable.

At the end of dinner Sam stood “Shall we take a look then?”

Sansa stood up quickly but so did Jon “Sam….can I have a word?” 

Sansa hand went to Jon’s arms and squeezed hard “I am sure it can wait” she wasn’t sure what Jon’s issue was but there was no way he was going to stop her on this, she was all she wolf now and this was happening.

She smiled sweetly at Sam and walked towards him “Will she have to take her dress off” Jon blurted out sounding pathetic.

Sansa and Sam turned and thankfully Gilly was in the kitchen washing up.

“I have to fully see the wound Jon… her upper body if that’s where it is”

“Jon he is a Doctor” Sansa said as she started walking away with Sam again.   

“I um….i’m coming but face away…for support” he didn’t seem to be asking and Sam stood looking between the two of them.

What was this some sort of macho bullshit, worried that her Doctor friend was going to not be professional.  “Fine….but you don’t speak” she was getting annoyed.

“Agreed” Jon didn’t know what was wrong with him, he trusted Sam with his life.  But the thought of Sansa bare chested alone with any man made his blood boil and he couldn’t think straight.  He was fucking this relationship up, he could feel it spiraling out of control but he couldn’t stop it.

Sam let Sansa and Jon into his room. “I’ll wait outside….while you um”

Sansa shut the bedroom door a determined look on her face “No need” she had this fire build in her, full of hope and nothing - not even Jon Snow would stop her.  She pulled the tie of her dress from around her neck and before Jon or Sam had a chance to do anything her dress fell catching at her waste - they came face to face with her bare chest.

Sam’s eyes bulged and Jon’s mouth dropped but he didn’t turn away and she felt some weird triumph come up in her.   Sansa knew her breasts were a good size and often tried to cleverly make them look smaller so she didn’t get unwanted attention.   But poor Sam seemed to have weirdly been staring at just one breast his cheeks bright red and Jon was looking left to right back and forth repeating “Seven hells” under his breath.

“So can you help?” this seemed to snap Jon out of his trance and he hit Sam on the back of his head to wake him up.

“Sorry um….may I?” Sam started to walk towards her and Jon grabbed his arm a warning look.

Sam got close his head practically between her breasts touching her scar in different parts and around it, Sansa stood tall ignoring this and looked at Jon who’s fists were clenched and his jaw tight, his eyes not grey but black- he looked so dark in this moment so possessive, she imagined if it were another man where Sam was Jon would have ripped his head off.  Mixed emotions swirled around in Sansa about this whole situation, hope that she can visibly heal from Ramsay, anger that Jon was keeping stuff from her and this feeling of arousal at the darker side to Jon.

“How did you get this?”  Jon flinched as Sam stood now to look Sansa in the eyes.

Jon came nearer her and now stood behind her his hands gently rubbing her arms.  Probably just in case she fainted or something and she leant back against his solid chest feeling safe.

“A man tried to cut me like a fish” Sam looked horrified.

“What kind of knife?” 

“A fish blade” 

“I can help Sansa, its deep – deeper than” he eyed Jon who flinched behind her.

“I will do what it takes Sam…..how long will it take?”

“I reckon three weeks coming in daily….it will be painful Sansa, its deep”

“I will commit to it” she would ask Marg if she could stay on at her place.

“Ok….we can start tomorrow if you like?” 

“Thank you Sam”

“I start work at 8, can we do 7 or I can take the morning off”

“Jon you don’t need to….”

“You need support and I will be there” his deep voice rumbled against her back.

“Ok great….once the initial treatment is done; I can apply the cream at yours save you going to hospital everyday”

“Thank you Sam”

Sam left and closed the door.  Sansa stood there leaning against Jon his heart was beating wildly - her chest still bare but she was lost in her thoughts thinking about everything.  If Sam could help her, there was a chance she could really leave this whole nightmare behind her.

“I got stabbed” Jon broke her thoughts and she gasped.   He held her tight to him so she couldn’t turn around and Sansa waited.

“Ygritte, my ex….she”

“You’re ex stabbed you?” her voice went high.

“Mance, well……..”  Sansa grabbed his hands and held them both and craned her neck to kiss his neck once in support.

“She was my first, my only girlfriend…..dated for six years.  She cheated, he was not a good man – I found out, got mad” his words mixed coming out in short breaths, his body rigid.

“We fought, he stabbed me, they all stabbed me, she……Sam saved me” his heart was beating so fast Sansa felt desperate to calm him, she turned suddenly and kissed him, he tensed first then slowly responded.  

She couldn’t process it all, had so many questions.  But right now she wanted to give him comfort.  

Finally they pulled back “I am sorry Jon” she leaned up and cupped his face and he looked at her.

“We have both survived” he leant down and kissed her again.  It had meant to be gently, but as always with them and the fact that Sansa still was practically naked.  She ended up with her legs wrapped around him as his mouth was now travelling down onto her chest and she couldn’t help but moan.

Jon was so hard and she instinctively ground herself against him…. ‘Gods Sansa….So perfect” he murmured as his mouth started kissing her right breast, causing her to gasp loudly.

A knock stopped them and Jon froze his mouth had her nipple in it.

“Um….its um late and well Gilly has to be back at 6am” Sam said awkwardly and Sansa had to stop herself laughing.

“Sorry Sam give us a minute” Jon groaned as her nipple slipped out of his mouth with a pop.

Jon helped her tie her dress back up and opened the door they both looked guilty and Sam and Gilly were looking anywhere but them. 

“Thanks er Sam” Jon said gruffly and dragged Sansa upstairs to his room. 

 As soon as they got to the room Jon was on her again with his mouth.  “Mmmm Jon…perhaps we should talk a bit first” he groaned and started kissing down her neck again.

“Is the wall about what you said early?” her words were soft as she tried to focus on talking.  It’s not that she wanted to stop and Jon had told her about his scars, but there were bits missing and she wanted them to be open, honest.

Jon sighed and stepped away “Your right, we can start tonight?”

So he had a lot to say, she wondered if anything can be worse than the fact his ex and her lover had stabbed him.

“Ok baby”  they sat next to eachother on the sofa.  Jon didn’t look at her as he told her how he was orphaned and had been moved from home to home, finally ending up at the Wall.   He told her how he had not been brought up with love and Sansa had cried for him and held him close.  He told her how Ygritte had been from a local town, had practically forced herself on him.

“You loved her?” Jon’s head had been in her lap while she stroked soothingly though his hair.

“I thought I did, but no I don’t think I did” he didn’t want to say he didn’t know what love was till he met Sansa.  That you don’t love a wildling like Ygritte, she wasn’t soft and gentle, she took and demanded.

“Sorry Jon”

“I am worthless Sansa, that’s why I have been building up to tell you….didn’t want you seeing how broken I am” he tried to move, but her hands held him in place on her lap.

“Don’t you ever think that….you are the strongest person I know, the kindest, most amazing man”

Jon sighed in her lap “I don’t deserve you”

“I get to decide what I deserve, so no more of that” she leaned forward and kissed his lips…..it was an odd angle but felt so right.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“I was counting on it” Jon said as he flipped around and pinned her on the sofa with kisses.


	11. Doctor Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments. This is a short update of her healing, before we deal a bit more with Ramsay.

The first couple of days were difficult;   the laser side of the treatment had been agony.   But Sansa had refused to cry in front of Sam as he had enough worries with Jon already looking fit to kill him for every second of pain inflicted on her.

_“Leave Jon” she said through gritted teeth as the smell of the laser burning her skin, mixed with the pain made her want to vomit.  Jon’s energy was explosive, when they had first arrived a poor male nurse had tried to clean her chest for procedure and Sam walked in just as Jon pinned him up against the wall growling what she thought was the words ‘MINE’.   In the end only a female nurse could be present - Jon’s jaw was grinding the whole time and he seemed to have a low growl coming from him.    He wouldn’t leave but sat down instead clenching and un-clenching his fists._

_The next day Jon had sat outside, after Sansa had said she didn’t want him coming.    The next day was worse and on day three she screamed in pain, which caused Jon to run in looking wild and she started to cry.  “Nearly done I promise…do you need a break?” Sam said kindly._

_“No…carry on” he had and she passed out with Jon supporting her._

Turns out although Jon was no good in hospital with others around her, at home he was an absolute angel and had basically forced her to move in with him; taking those first few days off.   He cooked, carefully cleaned her wound and kept her comfortable.

On the fourth day Sam had come in to rub cream on her, the issue present itself quickly as the cream needed to go not only on the raw skin but all over her chest to promote healing.  

Sam cheerfully covered his hands in cream and lent forward towards her breasts to start rubbing with a cheerful smile on his face - when Jon growled at him.

He stopped, looking between Sansa and Jon

“JON enough” sometimes Sansa felt like Jon was more like a wolf than Ghost, she had to constantly soothe him and keep him in line.  He was so protective.

“Sansa he has to rub your….you know” he gestured wildly. 

“I heard him – now stop it Jon, he is a doctor….Sam proceed” his hand went to touch the top of her breast first and Jon growled again.

Sam moved away from the breast and focused on the actually injury, it burned and then felt soothing and Sansa sighed “That feels nice” she closed her eyes trying to ignore the short huffing noises from Jon.

“We will really notice if I do this twice a day”

“NO” they both stared at Jon.  “I will do it”

Sansa scoffed “Oh so you are a doctor now?”

Jon stared at both of them “Well I am now”

“Um, well if I show you how to apply it, it has to be done a certain way”

“Really Jon you are being a little ridiculous” Sansa huffed, next he’d been offering to do her yearly smear test.

“Aye I’m ridiculous, an over protective Prick….and believe me I am trying my hardest not to be – but the thought of any man, Doctor or not….touching you, makes me want to rip his head off!”

Sam squeaked in suprise and stood up. 

Sansa tried a different approach; he was so stubborn headed when he got into this protective mode.   The worst thing about it was she found it most of the time hot!  But not when it affected her care.   “Baby Sam is trying to help me; surely you want me to have the best treatment?”

“Aye I do, if Sam says I can’t do it right….I won’t” he looked at Sam with dangerous eyes and Sam gulped. 

“I can teach you…um but I will have to show you properly without the threats – agreed? If not I will do it.  Sansa is my patient, not you Jon”

“Agreed Sansa?” they both looked to her.

“Fine”

It turned out the Jon was incredibly gentle and although it hurt when he applied the cream to the scar when he rubbed her breasts, God’s it left her a quivering mess.

\------

Jon had to return to work on the fourth day and Sansa had been taken back to Marg’s although Jon was reluctant he liked that he could run back in his lunch break to her and the girls would take care of her.

“So he basically rubs your breasts twice a day?” Jayne had swooned.

“Gods yes” they had all burst into giggles.

“Does he rub anything else?” Marg had said suggestively.

Sansa burst out laughing “I wish….but we are waiting till I am healed”

“So you are going to let him do the dirty”  She asked hopefully.

“Hell yes, he can have it all…” the girls had been giggling and calling him Lord Snow with the gifted hands and mouth when he had come up the stairs in his lunch break, the door having been left open.

“Well if you ever get fed up with his talented……Um LORD Snow” Marg was surprised to see the very man standing there looking very sexy in his life guard uniform and Jon blushed.

“Hi Baby”  the girls rushed out in fits of giggles and Jon looked confused and embarrassed.

“Sorry I was just telling them about your talented tongue so your new nickname is Lord Snow”

“Oh….um thanks I guess” he rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled.

“How you feeling?” he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

“Ok baby wish I could put a top on” because of where the scar was she had basically been walking around in shorts, when Jon drove her home he put a large towel around her which she held away from her body..

“Oh I don’t know about that” his mouth moved down to her boob and gently sucked it.  “I would miss seeing my girls”  she liked the new nickname he gave them and he always talked to them before he applied cream which made her laugh.  _"Ok girls.....you first tonight, now don't whine....I'll get to you next" it became a joke to keep her relaxed_

Sansa laughed “So you want me to spend my life half naked?”

“No love completely naked every day in my room”  He leaned in and kissed her mouth silencing the groan that came from her.  “Where I will slowly worship your body with my mouth from here”  his finger touched her lips “All the way down” his hand slowly went down the side over her breast and to the top of her shorts and slowly started to go into them…..Sansa gasped as his hand went over her lacy pants to her centre, which was wet she was sure – he groaned “To here”

Jon for the first time started to gently stroke her over her pants “So wet for me” her hips bucked up and she flinched a little as it hurt her chest lifting from the bed and as quick as his fingers were working their magic they stopped and he removed them looking upset and worried.

“I’m fine” Sansa wined almost wanting to grab his hand back.  

Jon stood up and kissed her on her forehead “When you are better love. Now rest Doctors orders - see you after work” she groaned as he closed the door behind him.   God’s she was so desperate for him.

 

 

 

 


	12. Someone save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is healing well on the surface, but one phone call cuts her wide open again.

Sansa was singing loudly as she pottered around her room packing up her clothes.  This morning Sam had told her she was healing faster than expected and that she could stop the treatment.  Her scar was gone, her skin was still red and you could still clearly see where the scar would have been but Sam had said within a few months she wouldn’t even notice.   Jon had been so happy for her, but had asked her to not go back to Kingslanding yet but to stay on for a week together at his house and that he would take the week off.  Sansa had jumped at the chance, she didn’t have to start her internship for another two weeks – as long as she had time to find a room share near work…it was a win win.

The girls had been understanding and were packing up to leave today. 

Sansa couldn’t believe how happy she was right now and to top it off, Jon had promised that he wanted to move their relationship forward.  She had hoped he had meant he would take her maidenhood, but instead he had a promised to worship her whole body with his mouth – Sansa groaned at the thought, he was so amazing with his tongue and she had never felt so alive as she did with Jon’s lips on her – she could only imagine how it would be if he had his mouth in other places - tonight she would find out.

“SAAAAAAANSAAA phone” Jayne shouted and broke her very sexy thoughts.

“Coming” she had forgotten her mobile downstairs, Jon was probably worried.

She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone from Jayne before asking who it was.

“Hey Baby……oh Gendry” she stood in the kitchen with Jayne watching her.   Sansa looked suddenly like she had seen a ghost, as the blood drained from her face and then she started shouting.

“What…What….I...I…NOOOO….I…HE CAN’T”   Sansa’s chest was constricted, her whole body frozen in sheer fear, and then there was darkness and screaming.

“SANSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Jayne screamed and Marg had come in just to see Sansa drop to the floor and her mobile go flying.   Everything seemed to go slow for them

 “IS SHE BREATHING, SHIT” Marg screamed.

“FUCK – CALL AN AMBULANCE”   Jayne screamed unable to hear Sansa breathing,  Marg grabbed her phone called an ambulance.    Jayne grabbed her mirror out of her bag and placed it near her mouth fuck, she was breathing but very shallow and there was a small amount of blood that came away on her hand as she cradled her head urging her to wake up.

“Five minutes it will be here, what the fuck happened?”

“Someone called, she was shouting… then” Jayne started to cry.

Marg looked around the floor Sansa’s phone had fallen away from her – she could hear “Hello, hello SANSA”

Marg grabbed it “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?”

She listened then started pacing “FUCK….Do something about it?......WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS TOO LATE”

Xxxxxxx

Jon heard the ambulance Sirens and looked around for danger, he then realized there weren’t coming to his beach but towards Sansa and he just knew something was wrong.   He shouted to Theon to cover him and he ran faster than he ever had before.  He reached Sansa’s place as she was being loaded on into the ambulance a breathing mask on her face her eyes closed.

 

Jayne was hysterical crying and now in the ambulance, Jon tried to catch his breath “WHAT….THE….FUCK”

Marg was on the phone but grabbed his arm as he tried to join the ambulance.  _“She will be OK, grab your car pick me up – we need to talk on the way to hospital”_ she said  and paced still talking on the phone “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!” 

JON stared at Margery frozen in place, what the hell was going on.  “GO JON NOW!!” she pushed him hard on the chest and that forced him into action, he started running again back down the beach to get his keys.   He shouted at Davos he needed to go and within minutes was speeding back to pick up Marg, he called Sam on the way and told him Sansa was on her way to hospital.

All these thoughts were whirling around his head, his heart was aching and he wanted nothing more than to be by Sansa’s side and find out what was going on but he had to trust Marg would fill him in.

As soon as Jon arrived at Marg’s house, she opened the door - threw an overnight bag in the car and sat down, she closed the door and Jon was immediately speeding off to the hospital.  “What is happening?”

“HE’s getting out, that Fucking monster is being set free” 

Jon’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel “WHAT…..RAMSAY, he had 15 years! How?”

Jon couldn’t breathe Margery was telling him that Gendry, Sansa’s lawyer had just found out that an emergency appeals meeting was to be held in the morning.  That Ramsay’s worm of a lawyer Peter Baelish he thinks got some dirt on someone and suddenly he was being let out very early on good behavior.  She had called her lawyer using all her grandmothers pull, but to no avail.   Whoever Baelish had dirt on went high up and she said that nothing could be done.

Jon stopped in front of the hospital and was banging his hands on the steering wheel “THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING TO HER” 

“What can we do?  Short of getting the DRAGON FUCKING QUEEN to do something about it, were just…”

“The Dragon Queen?” he stopped her mid-sentence and sat up looking directly at her, he looked so wild right now his eyes were dark gray, his whole body rigid. 

“Yes she is the only one with enough power to overturn the committee – but believe me my Grandmother tried to contact her, her office said she does not take individual interest in cases and trusts the fucking system”  Tears formed in Marg’s eyes.  “We are without hope”

Jon’s jaw set with determination - he got out of the car grabbed the bag and opened the door for Marg, he gave her a brief hug.  “Take care of her, I will be back”

“You’re not coming in? she needs you”  Marg pleaded, she had told Jon that Sansa had fainted in shock, hit her head, but that she should be ok.    She said that when Sansa woke up she would want to see him.

He got in the car and shouted through the open window “I will be back – tell her” of course he wanted to be by her side now, but he couldn’t fix anything sitting there and time was running out.

He sped off and Jon grabbed his phone “Tyrion I need to see her…..IT WASN’T A FUCKING REQUEST….I DON’T GIVE A SHIT….I will be there in TWO HOURS MAKE IT HAPPEN”

It took Jon only an hour and half to get to Kingslanding Castle.    On the way he had spoken to Sam, who had said she had been sedated and that she would be physically fine.   Just not emotionally if he didn’t fix this, he thought.

Jon arrived at the gates of the castle “State your business” the guard said standing tall.

“Jon Snow here to see…”

The guard paled “Of course sir, Tyrion said to expect you” the gate started to open and Jon had a suspicion that Tyrion had relayed his foul mood on and to not mess with him.  

Tyrion met him at the door “Jon so good to see you” Jon walked past him and Tyrion who was a short man struggled to keep up with him.

“Cut your bullshit…where is she?” 

“She had a trading conference today you know…..it better be important?”   Jon stopped and looked at him with daggers.  Tyrion carried on talking almost to himself as Jon marched ahead “Of course it is…otherwise you wouldn’t be here dressed like that”

Jon had forgotten he was still in his work uniform, but he didn’t care.

Daenerys was sitting on the throne as he walked in, he couldn’t believe in this day and age how she loved it so much all the royal bullshit.   

“Aegean Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne, loner and oh LIFE Guard so it may seem” she said smoothly as she approached him.  “You have been ignoring my invitations?” she looked at him concerned.

When Jon had nearly died at eighteen, he had woken up in hospital and came face to face with what he thought was an angel but it turned out it had been Daenerys.  

She had been looking for him for years, it was only when blood was taken from him and cross referenced on the police system that she had found him.   So he had gone in a few days from orphaned Jon Snow to Aegean Targaryen sole heir to the iron throne.    It had taken him a while and a lot of evidence to believe he was anything more than a lonely bastard - but once he had accepted it, he still didn’t want the responsibility of being heir to the seven kingdoms.    Dany was relentless and he had agreed to accept being the heir on one condition – he remained Jon Snow for another ten years, to live his life away from all the pressure, and to learn more about life.   She had allowed it with conditions and next year was the time he was supposed to be announced as the missing heir.   He felt guilty having not told Sansa any of this, he wanted to get to know her as just Jon Snow – but now he needed to use whatever power he had to save her.

“Dany I need your help?”

“Of course you do, I didn’t presume you would arrive here just to see how your Aunt was!”  she walked back and sat at her throne again.    Drogo her husband stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her.  Drogo was a man of few words, he was the tallest man Jon had ever seen and also the strongest and Jon admired him.  

“Continue….” She prompted.

“My girlfriend she…”

“You mean Sansa Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark” Jon looked surprised and then annoyed, she had been keeping an eye on him. 

“You been spying on me?” he said through gritted teeth while he tried to calm himself down.  He wasn’t the only one with a temper and when Dany lost hers she was all dragon.

Tyrion spoke up “It is of course in our interest to ensure the heir of the throne is safe”

Jon tried not to rip his throat out.  “She needs help – Ramsay Bolton….”

“You mean the rapist?” so she knew everything about Sansa, his blood was boiling now.

“The attempted Rapist, who nearly killed her – in prison for 15 years I believe”  Tyrion said looking at his computer.

“So great you know everything about mine and Sansa’s life and then you also know the prick is being freed tomorrow”

Dany’s eyes narrowed and Tyrion quickly started looking at something, so they didn’t know that part.

“He had another 12 years……ahhh an appeal has been set up with, by….oh Baelish”

Dany looked at Jon “Explain what’s happening and what you want?”

“I want him dead” the room went silence, but Drogo seemed to have a slight smile on his face.

“Jon the law is there for a reason, I am sure justice will prevail.  Criminals appeal all the time it’s just process he will still be in prison tomorrow I’m sure  …. Now you should not talk like this you are…….”

“The law is wrong – Baelish is blackmailing the system and I have it on good authority he WILL be let out tomorrow”  he walked closer to Dany his fists were tight.  “He tried to GUT her like a FUCKING FISH – He TRIED TO RA….I will kill him when he gets out if you are too blind to see how corrupt your law system is”

Dany stood now fire in her eyes but Tyrion spoke up before she had time to burn Jon with her words “Baelish is a worm, this isn’t the first time I have heard rumors of him going outside the law to get what he wants”

“Why would this Baelish want him released?”

“Money it’s always about money” Vary’s one of Dany’s advisors had stepped forward.

“Surely there would be no legal ground to release him?”

An hour later Tyrion had found the legal loop whole they could use, Dany was fuming….. “I did not work this hard for peace in the seven kingdoms for the justice system to be made a mockery off, what can I do Tyrion?”

“As Queen you can overrule any order made tomorrow”  she was pacing once Dany was up in arms about something she was relentless and Jon felt proud that they were family.

“This does not leave the room – TYRION get me on the dragon flight I will be there in person tomorrow and get me all information you have on Baelish and every member of the committee tomorrow – I want this to be a surprise, no chance of covering up this injustice”

Tyrion and Vary’s disappeared out of the room and left Jon with Dany and Drogo.

“I will sort this Jon” she placed her hand on his arm.

“It’s not enough I want him dead”  Jon was relieved Dany was going to keep him in prison, but Jon knew it wasn’t enough that Sansa would never fully heal with him alive. 

“We are a monarch Jon we rule with peace and law, we cannot go around killing any man or women who crosses us – that is what prisons are for”

Jon started to talk but she held her hand up to stop him “I will deal with this, no more is to be said”

Jon turned to leave with a mixture of feelings.

 “Is she your Queen Jon?” she asked as he was about to leave.

“I want her to be” 

“Then when this mess has settled down I want to meet her”

Jon nodded and left.

Dany smiled as the door closed she was pleased that Jon had found love and glad to have helped him.

As Jon was getting in the car Drogo’s right hand man approached him.  “Khal wanted to remind you that that prison is a very volatile place, an inmate says something wrong…..someone doesn’t like it and” he moved his finger across his neck making a sound.   

“Safe journey friend”

Jon nodded and driving out of the gates tears fell from his eyes in relief - he knew what Drogo had meant, that although Dany didn’t agree with Jon, Drogowas not afraid to get his hands dirty and believed that scum like that shouldn’t walk the earth.    He imagined months down the line, far enough away to not bring any suspicion, that Ramsay would find himself involved in a fight and found minutes later laying in a pool of his own blood.     The other part Jon was relieved about was that Dany without saying too much had approved of Sansa as his Queen that made him feel hopeful and also willing for the first time to take on his role as heir to the throne.  But what happens if she didn’t want it, Jon had no choice but to fulfill his destiny where would that leave them?.   He squashed those feelings down and called Sam to find out how his beloved was.

“Sam how is she?”


End file.
